


Curing Temptation

by fergus80



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt for the cure lands M/A in the jungle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curing Temptation

“This is all your fault,” Max screamed at him, as she pushed another huge leaf out of her way, hitting him in the face behind her.

 

Alec gave her back an evil glare, as he followed her, “How’s this my fault?” 

 

She continued stomping ahead of him through the dense jungle, “YOU said you knew how to fly.”

 

“I do!”

 

She spun around to look at him, “Well obviously not very well! You crashed the plane!”

 

His eyes widened, “Well excuse me! It’s NOT my fault that the engine broke down! It’s NOT my fault that they shot up the wings! AND it’s certainly NOT my fault that we are here to BEGIN with!” He screamed back at her, and walked past her, moving through the brush.

 

She opened her mouth, her hands fisting, “Yes it is! It is all your fault we are here!” He shook his head not listening to her, as he kept walking quickly through the mass of vines and leaves. “The virus is all your fault!”

 

He spun back to look at her, “Damn it Max! That was NOT my fault! How many fucking times do I have to tell you that!” He said point a finger at her, his eyes full of anger, his temper flaring.

 

“Yes it is!”

 

“Renfro gave you the stupid virus. NOT ME!” He started circling her, “And if I’m not mistaken, if I hadn’t shown up, you would still have been touching him, and killing him.”

 

She stopped for a minute, he had a point. Max straightened her shoulders, *Whatever,* she told herself. Then her eyes glared at him, “If it wasn’t for you, I would’ve already had a cure for it!” She smiled at herself on that one.

 

He threw up his hands and started walking again, “Yes, yes I know… you could have just let my head explode.”

 

“That’s right!” She yelled back, walking behind him, cussing when one of the leaves hit her in the face. 

 

Alec started mumbling in front of her, “But you choose not too. YOU made that choice, NOT me.”

 

“Oh, like I really had a choice.”

 

He turned back around again, facing her. “You did. I mean… you hate me so much, why the hell did you really care what happened to me?”

 

“Maybe because I already have enough blood on my hands.”

 

He nodded, and turned back around, “I see. So it was for YOU. So YOU wouldn’t have to feel guilty.” He sighed, pushing more foliage out of the way as he walked. “It’s so nice to see you care,” he said dripping with sarcasm.

 

She rolled her eyes, “I shouldn’t have done it.”

 

He straightened his shoulders as he walked, and nodded, “Yeah, that’s right Max. You should have just let White kill me. Then I wouldn’t be around to bug you so much. Cause after all… I just mess up your life, I’m just a screw up. No good at all.” He started walking faster, his pace quicker, more determined to get out of there, to get away from her. 

 

She was slightly shocked by his attitude. The anger in his voice had her taken aback. How many times in the past had she said the same things, but they always just rolled off his back. Why was he taking it so personally now? She was about ready to chime in, when he went on. “I mean, what good am I? I mean… you always having to ‘save my ass.’ I mean…. NOOOOO, I’ve never been there for you. NEVER stopped what I was doing to help you. Never ‘saved your ass.’ Never helped you with anything for no reason. Nope… just plain old, screw up Alec.”

 

Max fell in behind him, at his quick pace, her mind listening to his words. Her brain realizing he was right, he had done all those things, but she never credited him for it. His voice continued, “And YEP, I’m here now… just for the free vacation. That’s right, I’m in this God forsaken jungle, in the middle of nowhere, for my own personal ENJOYMENT. AND definitely NOT to help you find some fucking flower that some scientist guy says will cure that freakin virus that you have with your ex-non-boyfriend.”

 

She reached out and grabbed his arm, and spun him around, “OKAY! Damn… I’m sorry okay?”

 

He glared at her, and shook his head. “No you aren’t. Because that’s what you really think. You look at me and see a screw up, nothing else.” He turned back around again, and started walking. “So why don’t we just get the hell out of here, find that flower, and get you back to the ‘love of your life.’ And when that’s done, I’ll leave you alone, like you’ve wanted me too.”

 

Her eyes widened again, “What?” A small flash of fear running through her, “You’re leaving?”

 

“Well if we get this done, and it works…” he sighed, “I guess I’ve finally repaid my debt to you. Even though I’m sure you think I owe you a lot more.”

 

She stopped in her tracks, her mind spinning. “You’ve stayed this whole time, just until we found a cure? Just to repay a debt?”

 

He knew that wasn’t true, it wasn’t true at all. But it was easier to go with that idea for himself, easier to believe that than what was actually true. Because once she had the antidote, he wouldn’t matter at all anymore. “What other reason would I have for staying?”

 

At that moment she really didn’t know what happened to her, but she felt like he had just ripped out her heart. She couldn’t move as her brain started to panic, and she tried desperately to figure out why.

 

Alec continued to walk, but stopped and turned around when he realized she wasn’t following him. He looked at her, and saw her just standing there. He shook his head, “What? So sick of me, you want to split up now?” She didn’t say anything, he took a breath, and squared his shoulders. His jaw tensed, “Fine.” He turned back around and started moving through the brush even faster, his emotions getting the better of him, as if he was trying to run away from the hurt that was starting to radiate from his heart. 

 

Max stood there watching him disappear into the thick jungle, slowly his form disappearing, much like he would when they got back home. Would he really leave? Would he really leave her? Why was the idea of him leaving bothering her so much? Her blood raced, her head spun as the question kept replaying in her head. And then it hit her, hard, and she almost fell to the ground. 

 

The girl that was independent, the so-called ‘messenger,’ the tough ass chick, and a million other things actually needed someone. And not just anyone. Her eyes looked up to where he had been, and she realized she couldn’t hear him anymore. Without thinking she ran after him in the direction he had went, her senses trying to track him, follow him. 

 

He kept walking, his muscles becoming tenser as the anger and hurt increased, as he kept moving. Part of him told him to keep going, just keep walking, and leave it all behind. But another part of him, told him to go back and make sure that she was okay, that she would get out of that jungle with him. He knew she didn’t have the training he did, he knew she wasn’t taught the survival skills that he had. And just about as he was ready to turn around, he heard rustling through the trees, his senses picked up as he spun around waiting for a fight, and in a flash he was tumbling backwards onto the ground. 

 

His body reacted instantly to the attack, rolling over, and pinning the person below him. Then he saw her, “MAX! What the hell?”

 

She stared up into his dark hazel eyes, saw the different emotions playing through them. She felt his hands restraining her wrists, his weight pressed over her. She had to resist the urge to lick her lips when her eyes looked at his mouth, and that thought brought another wave of fear over her. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she thinking all of these things? Wasn’t she here to try and find a way for her and Logan to be together? But instead she was thinking of the man over her, the man that she thought that she hated.

 

*There’s a fine line…* her mind echoed and she mentally slapped herself, and then responded, the only way she really knew how. “How dare you! You were just going to leave me to find my own way out.”

 

He rolled his eyes and rolled off her, and up onto his feet. “Hey, I asked, and you didn’t answer me. You don’t want me around.” He started moving again.

 

She quickly got to her feet following him, “Well we should at least stick together until we get out of here.”

 

“Fine,” was all he said as he continued walking.

 

They continued for a few more minutes in silence. She watched him move, and realized he was still upset, very upset. She could see his tense muscles moving under his shirt as he walked. His back very straight as he moved. “Alec…”

 

“What?” he snapped back.

 

“How do you know we are even going in the right way? Not moving in circles?”

 

She wasn’t sure how he managed, but it seemed as if he straightened up even more at her question. He stopped and turned back to her, “Fine Max. You think I’m doing such a bad job… why don’t you lead?”

 

Her eyes widened, “I was just asking you cause I have no idea where we are. So how do you know we aren’t just walking deeper into the jungle instead of out of it?”

 

Alec closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and letting it out. “Max… trust me... I know…” then he stopped and rolled his eyes. “What am I saying? Trust me? That’s a laugh.”

 

Max knew then exactly how much her words, her statements had affected him. That he had taken them all, and unlike letting them roll of his back like she thought he did, he had actually took them to heart and remembered them. She just didn’t know before because of how well he could keep that mask of his up. “Alec…”

 

He waved her off, “Max… let’s just say I was trained okay? I know where the plane went down in relation to the closest area of civilization, and I figured out the fastest way out. Unless there is some unknown barrier between us and there, this…” he said pointing in the direction he had been heading, “is the best way out. Okay?”

 

She nodded again, and waved her hand indicating he should keep moving. He started walking again, and they continued in silence. She wasn’t used to it, to him not talking, and that told her even more how he felt. She wiped her brow, it was certainly hot and humid in that jungle. At least the sun wasn’t beating down on them too, thanks to the tall trees and brush. She looked in front of her, and realized that she wasn’t the only one that thought it was hot, the back of his shirt was soaked, much like hers she could imagine. 

 

“Oh, that’s it,” he said in front of her, as he pulled off his shirt, tying it to his belt as he continued to walk. The small amount of air now at least hitting his skin, and the sweat, cooling him slightly. 

 

Max almost stopped when he did that, then she mentally shook herself. *It’s not like you haven’t seen him without a shirt before.* She reminded herself, but then she remembered that before she wasn’t thinking of him differently like she was now. The problem was that the view was now making her warmer than she already was, and she decided that she just couldn’t let that go. “Oh, that’s nice. You can take your shirt off to cool off.”

 

He turned his head slightly to look back at her, “You can take yours off if you want too Max… no one’s stopping you.”

 

She rolled her eyes, and reached out slapping his shoulder, out of habit more than really wanting to she realized as she did it. “Oh, right, and give you a great view.”

 

He rolled his eyes at her, “You wouldn’t be showing me anything new.” He told her, but knew he was wrong. Of course he had seen naked women, but… not Max. He knew he would get a verbal lashing for that one, so he decided to add, “Besides, I’m assuming you have something on under that shirt.”

 

She sighed, he was right on both accounts, and she lifted her shirt up, leaving her in a dark gray sports bra. She tied her shirt to a loop of her pants. She had to admit, it did feel better.

 

He caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, and had to suppress the urge not to look. *Yeah, look and get hit again.* He thought, as he continued to walk. 

 

Feeling a little better, she started to look around her as they continued on their little journey. The silence was starting to drive her crazy, “You know… it’s actually quite beautiful in here.” All the green leaves, and flowers. The brightly colored birds and sunshine streaming in small little beams of light down towards them. 

 

Alec then looked around him, he hadn’t been paying attention before. His mind and thoughts on other things, “Yeah… it’s nice.”

 

*Wow,* she thought for a minute, *I actually got a few words out of him.* She continued to walk, not realizing he had stopped and ran right into the back of him.

 

“Watch it,” he yelled back at her.

 

“Why the heck did you stop?”

 

“Why weren’t you paying attention?”

 

She ignored his question, and tried to ignore the fact that she got a good whiff of his scent when her face collided with his bareback. She looked around him, and found out why he stopped, “Oh, just great.” She put her hand on her hip, and stood next to him, looking at the deep ravine, with a small river running at the bottom of it. She looked left and then right, seeing that it ran for quite some ways. “Now what?” she said looking up at him.

 

He sighed. Why was she now asking him for all the advice? *Well at least she didn’t blame you for putting the ravine there in the way.* He almost laughed, *She probably hasn’t thought of a way yet. But she will.* He looked around, and then up. “Stay here.” He told her and moved towards one of the larger trees.

 

She gave him a strange look, “What do you mean ‘say here’?” she asked him.

 

“Exactly what I said,” he pointed at her feet, “STAY THERE.” He turned back to the tree, and started climbing up it, something inside of him telling him that cats and trees were not a good mix, but he ignored it. *That’s for housecats, not jungle cats.*

 

Max watched him starting to climb up the tree, “What the hell are you doing now?”

 

He kept climbing, reached for a large branch and pulled himself up, then took the next one, and the next. “Well, I thought if I could get a higher vantage point, I might be able to find the shortest way around or over.”

 

She crossed her arms, and nodded okay as she watched him work his way quickly and gracefully up the tree. She wanted to hit herself for admiring the way he did so. *God, what has gotten into me? Maybe you hit your head when he crashed the plane.* She thought, and sighed, admitting, *That he crashed expertly so that we wouldn’t get hurt.*

 

Alec moved up the tree as far as he felt it could support him, and looked out over the landscape. He sighed, the ravine and river went in both directions for a long ways, and there really wasn’t a good place to cross it. He turned looking at the other trees around him, and the ones on the other side. It wasn’t that far across. It was further than they both could jump, but not that much further. He looked down, and swallowed. It was definitely further than he wanted to drop. He looked at all the veins around him, and pulled on some of them. They seemed sturdy. 

 

“Well!?!” he heard yelled up to him from below.

 

He sighed, “It will take too long to go around,” he yelled back.

 

“GREAT! Just perfect.”

 

“We’re going to have to go over.”

 

Max looked up at the tree, and the small image of Alec up in it. Was he insane? “OVER?” He had gone nuts, “And just how do you think we are going to do that?” She watched him hold onto a vein and then swing around on it. “OHHH, HELL NO!” she yelled up at him,

 

“Oh come on Maxie… afraid?” he said mocking her. Knowing that if he challenged her enough, she would do anything.

 

“Never!” she yelled back. 

 

“Then get you’re little transgenic ass up here, and let’s get on the other side.”

 

She gave him an evil look, and wondered if his enhanced vision could see it. She took a deep breath, and then went over to the tree, and started to make her way up it. As she got to the branch he was on, his hand reached out and helped pull her up. She looked around, and was struck for a moment as to the beauty of the scenery.

 

“Well let’s get this over with,” he said handing her the vein. 

 

“Oh no, this is your idea. You first.”

 

“Chicken,” he told her with a smile and she rolled her eyes at him. He looked at the area, calculating in his head just when and where he would need to jump. “Okay, here goes everything.” He said, his hands holding onto the vine, and taking a slight run on the branch of the tree he leaped off, swinging over the ravine. He got more than halfway over and then jumped, reaching out and grabbing another tree branch on the other side, and looped up and over it. He pulled himself up, and looked back over as the vine swung back to Max and she grabbed it. 

 

Max’s eyes widened as she watched him, *Oh God… now I have to do it.* She felt her hands shaking, but she felt the adrenaline rushing through her body. She took hold of the vine, and ran down the short distance, flinging herself off the tree. She felt the air rushing past her, almost like she was flying. She then jumped the rest of the way, her arms reaching out for the tree, but instead she felt hands holding onto her wrists, and pulling her up. 

 

He pulled her up onto the branch he was standing on, and looked down into her eyes, a large smile was shining back at him. “That was way too much fun,” she said and he actually laughed. 

 

He had to admit to himself that she was right, it was an adrenaline rush. He then realized he was still holding her partially clad body next to his, and pulled away. The smile didn’t leave his face though, as he looked around. Then, without a second thought he brought his hands up into fists, and started to beat his chest as he screamed, “AHHHH AHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHA.”

 

Max looked at him in shock for an instant. Birds started flying about, scared from their nests, animals started screaming, and then she started laughing. She doubled over laughing at him. 

 

He stopped and looked over at her with a smile, “What?” he asked too innocently, which only made her seem to laugh harder. 

 

She took a few seconds to compose herself, small giggles still escaping her, as she moved to the trunk of the tree. “Okay, Tarzan, let’s get out of here.”

 

He smiled, “Me not Tarzan, me Alec.” Her hand came to the front of her face as she watched him point at himself in the chest, his hand then moved out to her, touching her shoulder, “You Max.”

 

She shook her head, and her hands went to his head, tilting it to look at the top of it, her fingers going through his hair.

 

“Uhhh Max?” he asked questioning her.

 

“Trying to find the bump.”

 

“What bump?”

 

“The one you got from hitting your head in the crash.” He pushed her hands away, and she just laughed as she started down the tree. 

 

He followed her down, “Wow Maxie, was that some actual concern for me?”

 

She jumped the last few feet and he followed, then she sighed looking at him, “Alec…” She wasn’t sure what she wanted to say, “I do care about you…”

 

He waved her off, “Max, stop. I know… you care about everyone, even screw-ups. Heck… you had plenty of opportunities to kill White, and haven’t done it. You’re just too nice, right?” He said and started moving off again.

 

She sighed and fell back into line following him again. How had they gone from laughing to silence again? “No, that’s not right.”

 

“Whatever,” was his only reply.

 

She groaned inwardly. He could really be a pain in the ass when he wanted to be, but then she realized he probably had reason to be. As far as he knew, he was just calling it the way he saw it, or at least the way she had always told him she saw him. “You’re not a screw up.” There she said it.

 

He just gave a short nod, “Yeah, okay, sure, whatever.”

 

She slumped her shoulders. *Great, he doesn’t believe me now.* But did she really blame him? “Alec… I’m serious.”

 

He shook his head, still walking and pushing the brush back as he walked. “Fine. You’re serious. I’m not a screw up. I’m just someone that you can’t stand being around, and would rather I just disappeared.”

 

She threw her hands up in the air. He was now using everything that she had ever said back at her. And it was working, she was feeling horrible, and that fear was eating away at the pit of her stomach. *No, it’s not fear…* she tried to tell herself, tired to tell herself she was just hungry, but in the end she knew she was just lying to herself. 

 

“Alec… when I said that to you, I was emotionally upset… I didn’t really mean it.”

 

“You meant every single word.”

 

“Fine, okay. Right then I meant it. But things have changed. We both have.” She could see he didn’t believe her, he wasn’t listening to her. So she did the only thing that she knew how to do, she ran into him, knocking him to the ground, and tackling him.

 

He felt himself being pushed forward, and wasn’t ready for it. He fell to the ground, but immediately turned, placing the person behind him on their back, and rolling once again to land on top of them. His hands holding her wrists, his legs straddling her hips, his eyes once again looking down into hers. “God Max, what is it with you and tackling me today?”

 

She turned, and pushed, and rolled. This time, she got over him, her legs straddling him, but as she realized her wrists where still trapped in his hands over his head. “If you would just listen to me, I wouldn’t have to.”

 

Realizing he wasn’t in danger, he relaxed, and just decided to let her play her little game, whatever the hell it was. “Fine Maxie, you have my full attention.”

 

She looked down at him, their faces only a few inches apart, his body below hers, her bare stomach pressed against his, and she swallowed hard. “I don’t want you to leave.”

 

He blinked rapidly at her statement, “What?”

 

“I don’t want you to go. When we get home, I don’t want you to leave.”

 

“Why?”

 

She swallowed again, her heartbeat coming faster, the words spilling from her before she could stop them, “I need you.”

 

He was confused, *She needs me?* he had no idea what she meant by that. Then he knew and sighed, “You need me to help you on your little missions and stuff right?”

 

“Well yeah…” She saw him nod but also saw the small shot of pain run through his eyes as well, and it struck a cord. “But…” she started and waited for his eyes to go back to hers and him listen to her again. “I need you more than I want to admit.”

 

He was now even more confused, “For what?”

 

What could she say? It wasn’t really something that she needed him for. It was just a … a need… a need for him to be around. “Everything.” She could tell he wasn’t getting it, heck she wasn’t. She growled slightly at trying to find the right words. “Damn it Alec.” 

 

And with that she found herself back on her back, and him getting back up. But before he could, her foot came out, and she was back over him again. This time her hands went to his, holding his arms at his sides, as she sat over him, “I wasn’t done talking yet!” 

 

“Well maybe I was done listening to you cussing me out.”

 

“I wasn’t yelling at you! I was angry with myself!”

 

“For what?”

 

“For what I’m admitting to you! For how I feel about you! Do you know how hard it is to admit that you need someone? To admit to someone who you have been yelling at, and giving shit to for over a year that you need them in your life. That you need them more than anything. And the thought that they would leave is the scariest thing in the world. Do you have any idea how fuckin' hard that is?”

 

She instantly found her on her back again, as he looked down at her. Her arms now back over her head. “And do you have any idea how hard it is to have someone you care about tell you day in and day out that you are no good? That you can’t do anything right. That they wish you would leave and never come back. Do YOU know how that feels?”

 

She swallowed at the intensity in his eyes, as the words cut at her. “You care about me?” she asked, her voice quiet.

 

“Do you honestly think I would have stayed this long to really just repay a debt? A debt that to this day I say I don’t owe. Yet deep down I feel guilty for.”

 

“Then why are you going to leave?” She saw him close his eyes, and then he rolled off of her, and got back to his feet. She stood up behind him, grabbing his arm, turning him around,”Why?”

 

“After you have the cure… I won’t matter at all.” She gave him a confused look. “You’ll be with him Max. You won’t need me anymore.”

 

“Who says I’ll be with him. And even if I was, why wouldn’t I need you around?”

 

He just shook his head, “Whatever Max.”

 

“Alec… no matter what I want you around.”

 

“Well maybe I don’t want to be around when that time comes. Maybe I don’t want to see you with him, okay? Happy now?” He said and started moving off.

 

She just stood there for a minute, taking it in. Then she rushed up to him, grabbed his arm, and pushed him against the closest tree. The question came out of her quickly, “If you don’t want me with Logan, then why the hell are you helping me find a cure?”

 

He sighed, “Max… just cause I don’t want to see you with him, doesn’t mean I don’t want to see you happy.” He sighed once again, “And if he makes you happy…”

 

“What if I told you, you make me happy.”

 

“I’d laugh.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Do we really need me to recount everything you’ve ever said to me?”

 

“No.” She replied and he nodded. She looked at him, his eyes, cheeks, nose, lips… and then she did something, something she had wanted to do for a very long time, but was never willing to admit to herself. She leaned in, and kissed him. Her lips soft, gentle, and questioning. 

 

He saw her coming towards him, he saw her lips move towards his, and he was in shock when her actually felt them. It was feather light, tentative, unsure. He had no clue how to respond or what to even do. Heck, he was confused as hell. Max was kissing him!

 

Her lips brushed against his, but she didn’t feel him return it, and she pulled away, looking up into his wide hazel eyes. She swallowed. Did he not respond because it was her, or because he was too shocked by what she did? She saw the questioning look in his eyes, and decided to try again. This time she leaned in, and kissed him hard.

 

Alec felt her lips on his again, this time more demanding, and the shock started to wear off, and he found his arms coming up and pulling her towards him. His mouth moved against hers, and he heard the small moan, her small body pressing his bare back up against the bark of the tree. 

 

His mind then got some focus and he pulled back, “Max… what are you…”

 

She stopped him with a finger to his lips… “You said you want me happy…” He nodded, she smiled seductively at him, and he swallowed hard. “Then make me happy.” With that she leaned back in and his hands were instantly in her hair, bringing her face to his, his mouth crushing hers, his tongue moving into her mouth. Both groaning at the taste of one another, as their warm, sweat soaked bodies pressed up against each other. 

 

He had no idea why she was doing this. What she was thinking. Why she all of a sudden wanted him, *Needs me.* He thought of her words. But with the feel of her body pressing against him, her tongue moving against his, and her hands now roaming over his bare chest, he was quickly loosing his reasoning power. 

 

Max was quickly losing herself in him, her senses were drowning in the man before her, and she couldn’t think of a better way to die. If the need she felt to have him around before was great, the need that was growing in her for him now was overpowering. His hands traveled over her heated skin, down to her hips, pulling her closer to him, and she moaned at the contact. The feel of his skin against hers, but she needed more. 

 

Her hands moved to her sports bra, and soon his were there, helping her pull it over her head. She was about to press herself back against him, but his hands found her. His palms covering her breasts, squeezing them, his mouth moving to the tender skin of her neck. Her head fell back, her mouth opened moaning, her back arching into his touch. 

 

His fingers clutched at the plump flesh in his hands, his thumbs moving around the hard peaks. His tongue darted out to lick at the small drop of sweat that trailed down her neck, as his lips moved over the soft skin. Her sounds echoed in his ear, as he felt her hands move into his hair, over his shoulders. His hands moved down, and he heard her groan of protest. They moved down to her hips, over her behind, pulling her closer. 

 

He picked her up, her legs instantly moved around him as he hoisted her up off the dirt floor. His hands pushed her up higher on him, his head dipping to kiss her neck, then down her collarbone, his tongue moving out to taste the crease between her breasts. She moaned again, arching her back to let him have access. His head moved to the right, and his lips captured a hard nipple.

 

She groaned as his lips sucked at the hard peak, his tongue twirling over it. His one arm wrapped around her, keeping her in place, as his other hand slid up her body to grasp her other breast. Her hips moved against him, trying to get some friction, and she wasn’t disappointed. They both groaned as her body ground against him, finding him hard next to her. “Alec…” she moaned out, doing it again. A gasp coming from her as his teeth nipped her in response. 

 

The taste of her skin was slowly driving him mad. His mouth moved over to her other breast, sucking the flesh into his mouth, rewarded by the sounds of pleasure that came from her, and the movement of her hips against him. He felt her hands moved over his chest, and between them, trying to unbutton his pants. And then he felt her hands slid inside, and his hips bucked against her, as her slender fingers grasped him. 

 

Her hand squeezed his hard flesh, and she soon found herself turned around, her back up against the moss covered bark, his lips claiming her mouth once again. God she wanted him, needed him. The primal urge to have him inside of her was screaming at her. “Alec… please…” was all she could get out between his heated kisses. 

 

He pushed her up against the tree, pushing his hips against hers, both groaning at the contact. “Max…” he moaned out as her fingers moved over him. He felt her kick off her shoes from around him, and he couldn’t take it anymore and pulled away from her, letting her feet drop back to the ground. His hands came to her pants, and hers followed as they both tried to quickly get them off of her. He went down to his knees, pulling the fabric down off her feet, as she quickly stepped out of them. His hands then pushed her backwards.

 

She felt her back hit the moss again, and looked down at him, his face moved in, nuzzling at her stomach. Pressing light kisses around the band of her underwear. His hands coming up, moving into the lace, then slowly dragging the fabric down her hips. She moaned. Her eyes closed as his hot breath moved over her, her hands moving into his hair. 

 

Alec could smell her, her scent was intoxicating him. His hands came up her left leg, picking it up and moving it over his shoulder. His tongue moved out and licked lightly at the crease between her leg and pelvis, and her hips bucked at him, her fingers tightening in his hair. 

 

His other hand moved up to her, spreading her apart, his fingers gliding over the wet flesh, feeling her body shudder at his touch. His fingers glistening with her arousal, arousal for him, he moved them is slow circles over the hard bundle of nerves and her whole body shook. He continued, his mouth leaning in, kissing and breathing warm air all over her sensitized skin. 

 

She was moaning loudly, her hips jerking at every touch, every movement of his fingers, as his mouth moved around her teasing her. He knew where she wanted it, but wasn’t giving it to her. His fingers moved down lower, trailing over her, one entering her suddenly, and her hips jerked, taking it in, then another, her body moving against them, as he a started to move them slowly in and out of her body. Her head rocked back and forth, as her body kept climbing higher and higher.

 

He couldn’t take much more of the teasing himself, he had to taste her. His mouth moved in, take the hard nub into his mouth, sucking at it, and her hips jerked hard. His free hand moved to her hips, trying to keep her steady, as his tongue swirled around and over it, again and again, as his fingers continued to move inside of her. Then he heard her scream his name, the sound of birds taking flight, and animals yelling echoed with her, as her body tensed around the digits of his hands, clamping tightly over and over.

 

Her head was completely disconnected from her body, and then slowly she started to float back down to earth. Her senses feeling his lips lightly kissing the skin of her hips, his fingers moving slowly out of her, her mouth groaning in protest. She looked down and found his deep hazel eyes full of animal desire staring up at her. She swallowed hard, removing her leg from over his shoulder, a small smile forming on her lips.

 

Alec saw the smile but before he could even comprehend why, he found himself being pushed backwards, falling onto the ground, a naked Max laying over him, his wrists in her hands, her mouth on his, kissing him hard. He pulled his arms free from her, and wrapped them around her, pulling her body closer, as his tongue plowed into her mouth. Hearing her groan at the taste of herself on his lips, he rolled them over, grinding his hips against her.

 

She moaned feeling him hard between her legs, her hands went between them, pulling at his pants. Wanting them, needing them off, right then and there. The only coherent word she could get out, “Off.”

 

He wasn’t going to object. He pulled away from her and pulled them and his boxers off as fast as he could. He wanted nothing more than to move back over her, sink into her hot… wet… depths. Pulling them off he moved back over her, moving down. Her leg moved off to the side, and her foot pushed off, rolling him back over. He smiled back up at her, if she wanted to be on top, he wasn’t going to complain. His hands moved to her hips, as her mouth moved back to his. Her tongue moving inside, making him groan, and push his hips up at her. 

 

Max felt his hard length pressed between them, his hot flesh under hers, her hands moving over his body. The urge, the ache inside of her was becoming desperate, but just as he had the need to taste her, she wanted the same thing. Her mouth trailed down the skin of his neck, her teeth lightly scraping it, her ears hearing his intake of breath. Her head moved lower, her tongue moving out, leaving wet trails down his chest, around his pecks, then down his abs. 

 

He knew where she was headed, and somewhere in his head he was in disbelief that any of this was happening. But his fingers just moved over bare back, over her neck, and into her soft hair, as his head tilted back and his eyes closed at the pleasure she was causing in him. Her breasts moved over his erection, and his hips moved up at her again, as her mouth continued it downward journey. 

 

Her fingers found him once again and encircled him, grasping him, her thumb moving over the engorged head. Her eyes moving over him, her tongue licking her lips at the sight of the drop of wetness at the tip. Her tongue flicked out, his hips bucked up at her, his fingers tightened in her hair, as she moaned from the taste of him. Her mouth then taking him in, sucking, licking, moving down.

 

He was in heaven, there was no other way to describe the feeling of her warm, wet mouth moving over his hard, aching flesh. Her hands moved up over his chest, her nails lightly scratching at him, making him tense even more as her mouth lowered even further on him. She was moving painfully slow, taking her time. He could feel himself moving down her throat and he couldn’t help but move his hips, wrap his fingers in her hair at the back of her head, and moan…”Maxxx…”

 

She took him in, down to the base, and then slowly moved back off him, licking around him as she went, sucking at the tip, and then moving back down on him, this time faster. She continued on him, moving quicker, faster, sucking harder, listening to his sounds, and feeling his movements against her.

 

He was so close to the edge, and he was holding on tightly. “Max…” he tried to get out, as she moved over him again, his hands moving to her shoulders, trying to still her. “Max…” She sucked the tip again, and his hips jerked again, “Ohhh... stop…” He could barely get it out, as his hands tried pulling her back up to him, but she kept going. With the last ounce of control he had, his hands moved under her arms, and pulled her from him in a quick motion, draping her body back over his, as his mouth claimed hers in a passionate kiss. 

 

She found herself kissing him, and then on her back, him over her, his erection pressing against her hip, hard and demanding. She moved against it, a growl vibrating from him against her lips. His mouth moved down her neck again, sucking and biting at the flesh, his hands moving over her sides, her breasts. The ache inside of her was screaming now, she couldn’t wait any longer, she flipped them back over, her hand reaching between them, her hips moved up, angling over him.

 

Then he felt it, a loud groan coming from his mouth, his hands instantly moving to her hips, as she slid down onto him. His hands pulling her down firmly, his hips moving up into her, as he fully sunk into her. Their bodies stilling for an instant as the contact washed over them. Her hot, tight core fluttered around him, his breath catching, his fingers tightening at her hips, pulling her tighter to him. 

 

Her head fell back at the feeling. Her body stretched around him, filled deeply, her muscles holding him, trying to hold on for dear life. Then her hips started to move, as her body now full, complete, wanted more, needed more. Her hands came to his muscled arms, bracing herself as her body moved, up and down, over him. 

 

His eyes opened, watching her move over him, her hair wild and mouth open, moaning. His hands moved with her hips, guiding her down onto him, over and over again, as his hips moved up against her. Their bodies joining, then moving apart, then together once again, and again, and again. Her head lulled backwards as she continued to move over him, faster, harder, quicker. His fingers could feel the muscles in her legs tensing, quivering. He moved his one hand down between them, his thumb moved into the meshed hair between their bodies. 

 

Her eyes looked into his, as she continued to move, but then her head dropped backwards and her body arched as his thumb pressed against her, those nerves shot thousands of bolts of pleasure through her body, as his hips plowed up into her, and she broke. Her body screamed, as well as she did. Her body tensing, grasping at his, her hips moving on their own accord as she rode his body through the blinding white heat. 

 

Her muscles pulled at him, and his arms moved up to her shoulders, pulling her down to him, and rolling them back over. His body slamming back into hers as he turned, and her body jerked at him. Her legs wrapping around him, pulling at him. His hands moved to her legs and pushed them up and over his shoulders. His body pressing back into her again, deeper, harder, faster. 

 

She wasn’t finished with the first one and she already felt herself climbing once again. His body moving into her forcefully, plowing deeply into her, filling her completely, and then moving out, only to be gasping once again as he pounded back into her. Her hands wrapped around him, as his hands went to her shoulders, grasping her to him. Her lips found his, and his tongue moved back into her mouth, just as his erection filled her to the core again. Her fingers tailed over his sweaty back, her nails racking his skin, and down to his ass.

 

His teeth bit at her jaw line, her neck, her shoulder, as his body kept moving. Trying to move as deep into her as he could. Her nails dug into his ass, and her moved quicker, his hips almost blurring at the speed, as the pleasure of her around him was taking him over completely. There was nothing but the feel of her body around him, the taste of her skin, and the smell of her, of sex in the air. 

 

Max was at the edge, she was looking over it. Her hands grabbed hold of his shoulders again, trying to hang on, trying not to fall, but her body wanted too. She felt his hand at her face, and her eyes opened to look into his. The deep green, wild, fierce, passionate eyes stared back at her, his voice shaky but deep, “Max…” She felt his hips move faster, and she gasped, her body starting to shake in his arms, her muscles quivering. “Let go…” and she did.

 

Her whole world exploded around her, her muscles squeezing him hard. His body jerking into her in response, holding himself deeply, erupting inside of her, both screaming the others name into the tropical paradise around them. Their bodies clutching tightly to one another as their whole existence seemed to burst, and only the feelings of unbelievable amounts of pleasure was left. 

 

Their bodies stilled against one another, her legs dropped from his shoulders, and his body collapsed over hers. They couldn’t talk, couldn’t move, as their transgenic bodies started to calm. He felt her hands start to move over his shoulders, and he tensed slightly, a sharp intake of breath coming from him, as they moved over the skin.

 

“What’s wrong?” came a soft, concerned voice from under him.

 

He moved up slightly, bracing himself on his arm to look down at her. Her legs having moved back around his waist, keeping him were he was. “Nothings wrong,” he told her. Seeing the happy look on her face, the content look in her eyes. That and the fact that she actually wasn’t looking like she was going to kill him at that moment, made him not care about the small amount of pain.

 

She looked up at him, and then looked at her hand. Her eyes widening at seeing the red beneath her nails. “Oh my God…” realizing what she did. “Alec… I’m sorry… I...” 

 

He cut her off with a soft kiss, and then pulled away, “It was more than worth it.” He looked down at her, and took a deep breath, “Max…”

 

Her hand came up and moved the hair from his forehead, “Yeah?”

 

“Why?”

 

She looked up at him, and had no clue what he was asking her. Her fingers trailed over his face, over his lips, and couldn’t remember when she had been happier in her life. “Why what?”

 

He smiled down at her, and moved his hips slightly, watching her mouth open, a small gasp coming from her. Her eyes opening again to look back up at him, as he spoke. “Why this? Why me? What are you thinking?” He had a thousand more questions, but those would do for now.

 

“I was trying to tell you before.”

 

“That you need me? You did this just so that I wouldn’t leave?” He didn’t know how to take that. In fact, the thought almost made him sick to his stomach. He closed his eyes, and tried to pull away from her.

 

She pulled her legs tighter around him, not letting him go. “No… Alec… not at all.” He opened his eyes, and she knew he didn’t believe her. “I did this…” she said tightening her legs again, a groan coming from him. “Because I wanted too. I wanted you.” She could see the question before he even asked it, “Why?” she said for him. “I have for awhile.”

 

He rolled his eyes at her, still disbelieving, “I have, but do you think I really admitted that to anyone? To myself? No… it was safer to be angry with you. To deny my wants, desires… my feelings. Safer to want something I couldn’t have.”

 

He knew that she was talking about Logan, “But Max… that’s why we are here. If you wanted to be ‘safe’ then you wouldn’t want to find the cure.”

 

“Just cause I want to be safe, doesn’t mean I like the idea that a simple touch could kill him.” She sighed, and then moved rolling them both back over. They both groaned with the roll, their bodies still connected. But she leaned back over him, looking down at him, continuing. “The thought of actually finding the cure, and then having to deal with all that, scared the hell out of me. But do you know what scared me more than anything?”

 

“What?” He asked, his hands moving up into her hair, putting some of it behind her ear. His fingertips then caressing the side of her face.

 

“You leaving,” she leaned down closer to him, “That thought…” she shook her head pushing it away. “I realized then, that being ‘safe’ was making me miserable. And I was not, NOT going to lose you to my own stupidity.”

 

He smiled up at her, “Just remember it was you that said that and not me.”

 

She grinned back down at him, “I’m sure I can figure out a way to blame you for it.”

 

His smile got wider, his hands moved into the back of her hair, pulling her mouth down to his, “I’m sure you can,” he said before his mouth claimed hers once again. He pulled away after a moment with a sigh, “I suppose we should get dressed, get that damn flower, and get out’ta here.”

 

“We have plenty of time,” she told him leaning back down kissing him. His arms wrapped around her, pressing her to him, his body rolling her back over once again.


End file.
